Valentine
by TehPinkKitten
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day all :D  Sherlock wants to learn so John teaches him. One-Shot.  Enjoy


John was sitting in his usual seat with his jumper and newspaper, morning going by with ease after having a glorious breakfast by himself because Sherlock refuses to eat. John has been getting him to eat. He even tried feeding him with his own hands but he won't open his mouth. With that out of mind, he slowly enjoys the morning by reading the newspaper.

"John?" Sherlock called out from his room, his voice echoing in Johns ear. Instead of replying, he slowly lowered his paper enough for his eyes to look into the room. He saw Sherlock emerge and stood quiet, reading his paper once more. "Joooooohn-"

"What?" He finally answered with a sigh as he closed his paper. Sherlock walked towards his chair and saw across from John, knees bent to his chest, fingers pressed together, and eyes staring directly into Johns eyes. He stared back with no emotion at all but started getting worried after a while. "Sher-"

"Do you know what today is?" He cut John off, his position never faltering. John blinked a few times, wondering to himself why Sherlock bothered with today.

"Um," he hummed to himself as he removed his phone and looked at the date. "Febuary 14... Happy Valentines Day..." He turned off his phone to look up at Sherlock. He saw the horror in his eyes and chuckled slightly. He knew that Sherlock didn't believe in love or somewhat embraced it. Sherlock was asexual.

"Why do they insist on having a day that is only about love? It's sickening."

"We should have dinner later." John said suddenly which made Sherlock pause momentarily. He loves it when he makes the detective stop all of his thoughts with just a simple sentence. "Angelo should have something special for us."

"Why must you insist on being so difficult?" Sherlock mumbled and he push his curls back slightly. John snorted and smiled before unfolding the newspaper. "Lestrade must have something-"

"Ah... No. We are off duty today."

"What?" Sherlocks knees finally streached so he could properly sit on his chair. Another pause. "We can't handle a break..."

"Not 'we', Sherlock. You can't handle a break. That's exactly what you need. Stop protesting for once and just come with me." John loved it when he used 'we' in almost everything now. It meant that they do everything together so if one wants a break, the other must accept it. His plan worked as he heard Sherlock groan.

"John," He slightly whined as he stood. "Don't make me go out there and watch two people smooch out their problems." He pressed his hands together as if he were praying as he begged slightly. He never begs which made John slightly uncomfortable. "This is childish..." He mumbled as he pouted and threw himself against the chair.

"No wonder your 'The Virgin'." John pointed at him and saw his face immediately burned bright as his eyes widened. John laughed as he walked towards the kitchen and began preparing his favorite tea. Sherlock just sat there, astounded at what John called him. He blinked a few times before collecting himself and clearing his throat.

"How..." He felt a lump in his throat as he swallowed. "How does it feel, then?" He let out a shaky breath and he covered his faced out of embarrassment. John heard clearly from the kitchen and he froze, still pouring until it spilled on his hand and leg. He cried out, slightly in pain, as he began cleaning the hot water with a cold cloth.

"Wait... What-" He stopped himself sharply in realization as he finnished cleaning up. "Right... I see. Well," He began slowly, still wondering how it got to this. "I though you already knew?"

"Clearly not." Sherlock shot back as he stood and glared at him. Soon, he took a few steps into the kitchen but far from John. "Please, continue."

"Right... Well... Good, I guess. It's actually more than good. Sometimes it even too good to describe." John looked down to play with the tips of his fingers before looking back up with Sherlock. "I'm not the best person to be describing."

"John," Sherlock breathed out a sigh. "Your the only person who can tell me. I cannot be inexperienced in this area and have Jim mock me." He growled as his fingers wrapped around the handle of the chair. John raised his eyebrowes and mouthed a silent "Right" before his fingers began scratching at the back of his head.

"Well," He shifted uncomfortable as he resumed. "Have you ever...touched...that...area?" As he said this, his eyes immediatly wend down to his groin but he quickly caught himself and shot his gaze upwards. Clearly Sherlock knew what he was talking about and to ceasing cause further insecurity, he nodded.

Before John could continue, he added with, "I have tried my best to reach full satisfaction but somehow I cannot achieve it." He head dipped slightly but it was only to meet the shy eyes of John Watson. "Can you assist me?"

"Wait... Your asking me to-" His sentence was cut short as warm lips pressed against his. He let in a breath, slightly opening his mouth more to let his tongue slide against Sherlocks. He let out a breathly little moan as he felt his waist being pressed against the willing detective. In need of air, he pressed his palm against Sherlocks chest and pushed back softly. "Sherlock..." He whispered after letting out a fee breaths and looking deep into the trusting eyes of the man in front of him.

"Don't stop. Keep talking. Instruct me, John. Instruct me." What Sherlock practically ask him was to help him wank. This was something out of their ordinary lives but he wasn't complaining when he palmed himself and groaned while Sherlock suddenly became a tease, pressing his hips harder towards John, rubbing both of their noticeable erections. The slight friction made John release a small cry before tugging into Sherlock's hair with his hands.

"No f-fair. I was s-supposed to be the one... t-to tease..." John became a whimpering mess before Sherlock removed himself and took atleast a step back to look at John completly. His face was covered with a thin layer of sweat, his lips were swollen and red, his eyes filled with desire, and the huge bulge in his pants just adds to everythig else. "Sit." He ordered with a steady tone and guided Sherlock to his seat. He sat down willingly and gave John an uneasy smirk. He wasn't sure about the idea of having someone being this close, this intimate with him but once he kept reminding himself that this was John, he slowly began to grow accustomed to it, trusting John as deep as he could to let him teach him. "Show me how you would do...it." He breathed out a sigh that sent Sherlocks spine to tingle, John's voice shooting straight to his groin.

"Fine..." His trembling fingers slid up his leg, teasing himself like he normally does before grasping the button and slipping it under the hole before releasing it to unzip. To Johns suprisement, Sherlock's hard member sprung out which made John hum in approval.

"Not wearing any underwear..." He mumbled to himself before licking his lips in hunger.

"Don't need to." Sherlock groaned his words as his right teased the tip by circulating his thumb around it and hissed when he pressed down slightly. "God..." John heard Sherlock hissed his words and clench his jaw. His thumb stood in place as his cold fingers wrapped around his own cock, moaning at the contact between heat and cold. "My hands, J-John," He shuddered his name as he gave himself a firm tug. "they're cold."

"Good." John purred as he kneeled in front of Sherlock, fingers removing his buttons from that purple shirt of his. Each button seems like a lifetime before parting his shirt open for John's eyes to run over... Ravishing. "Tell me how it feels."

"H-heat... Very strange heat at the base of my stomach." Sherlock began stroking shallowly and slow, teasing himself even more. "I feel it John..."

"Your so close already." John leaned in and growled into his ear as his hand made it up to Sherlock's trembling thigh. As John placed his hand there, the detective's hips thrusted up as he let out a long moan while stroking himself faster, grip tightening. "I thought you had difficult with this, Sherlock. What difference does it make?" John's tongue slid from his collarbone to his earlobe in one long, teasing swipe.

"Y-you." Sherlock shuddered as he swiped his thumb passed his tip. John blushed as he heard this. He's more closer to the edge when John is there. Only his presence can help him reach his end. "Please... Do something... A-anything!" Sherlock cried out as he bit his lips and threw his head back. John looked down at the man's hand, stroking himself into oblivion, before bending down and smelling his arousal. Then his tongue dragged against his tip which made the man in front of him open his mouth to let out a long moan. "Yes! More John!" He begs momentarily as his left hand dragged upwards to tangle his fingers in Johns hair.

"Come on, Sherlock. Let go. Come apart. Don't worry, I'll catch you." John whispered breathlessly before dipping his head lower, slapping Sherlock's hand away and swallowed him fully. With a small cry, Sherlock thrusted up and came with a shiver. John swallowed involuntarily as the hot spurts shot down his throat, groaning as he felt his own member ache. He pulled back and sat on his bum, panting as he grounded himself. Sherlock raised his head to meet John's eyes and smiled.

"Your turn." Sherlock said with his deep baritone voice surrounding John, making his shudder as he unzipped himself.

"No-"

"Shhh." He hushed him quietly as he raised himself from the chair only to get on his knees, place both of his hands beside Johns hips and leaned forward to press his lips suddenly against his whimpering blogger. While their tongues were clashing passionately, Sherlocks hands slowly began pulling John's pants and his undergarments off of his legs. He broke the kiss to lick and nibble his way downward. "Don't worry, John. I have an idea about this." Sherlock mumbled loud enough for John to he before he took him in his mouth with a moan vibrating him. John chuckled slightly at how good Sherlock was all of a sudden. Then, his chuckles were silenced when Sherlock lowered his head all the way until his nose pressed into his hairs.

"H-how did you..." he gulped as hard as he could, words failing him as he began thrusting while Sherlock's head bobbed his head expertly, licking him in the right spots. "Fast... Learner..." Was all he could say before his head leaned against the ground and thrusted his hips upwards. He came with thick spurts, shouting Sherlocks name and not giving a damn if everyone at Baker Street heard him.

Sherlock may have found the taste strange but that didn't stop him form expreimenting the taste more before swallowing. John just laid there, completely spent and stairing up at the ceiling. Why was Sherlock different with him? Maybe it was because they grew into a relationship better than anyone else. They're two pairs that can't be separated, two pairs that are completely different from every way possible and yet they fit so well together.

Sherlock crawled up and pulled John close to him. "Thank you, John," He whispered gently into his ear. He mumbled something incoherent in response but Sherlock just smiled.

"Happy Valentines Day to you too." 


End file.
